Cassius Constantine
Admiral Cassius Constantine '(Hybrotiaud: 'Κωνστάντιος Βασίλης, or Konstantius Vassinus) is a Hybretian serving as an Admiral in the Grand Navy of Avalon. Second Invasion of Kolangrad Before the Second Invasion of Kolangrad, Constantine served in the navy of the Hybretian Order, achieving the rank of Kodarin just prior to the beginning of the war. At the end of the war, Constantine found himself on one of the few surviving Order warships, and when then Daelin I surrendered and ordered his forces against Kolangrad, his Comdari refused to acknowledge Daelin's surrender, and attempted to defect to the Kolanski. Constantine led a mutiny against his Comdari, and took control of the ship, and in the final days of the war was responsible for sinking several Kolanski ships. After the war, Constantine earned the attention of now Emperor Arthwr III, who pulled strings in hopes of gaining Constantine as part of the Empire's navy. At the behest of Emperor Arthwr, Daelin finagled certain parts of the Order's mercenary laws to allow Constantine to serve in the Imperial Navy. Interwar Period Constantine was given command of HMS North Star, and served under Grand Admiral Dafydd Maddock, who greatly admired and respected him. Initially, as a foreigner, Constantine had difficulty with the crew of his ship, however he gained the trust and respect of his crew by proving himself to be an excellent commander and tactician during the Imperial attack against Kygonese Warlord General Tirpitz in 236. Frightful '40s War of 241 During the War of 241, Constantine was sent under Grand Admiral Maddock as part of the naval strike force against the rebelling Kingdom of Varsais, where his ship had the highest kill count in the strike force, earning him several honors. Great War Constantine was also part of the strike force sent to attack Iksis, and subsequently the initial battles of the Great War. At the Battle of New Hybris, Constantine nearly suffered a mutiny of his own when he initially refused to follow Grand Admiral Godwyn Cogan's order for a strategic retreat, however when he saw the destruction of the Hybretian navy to the Gretian Ironhulks, he yielded and followed the Grand Admiral into the Dire Straits. While serving under Grand Admiral Cogan, Constantine had similar feelings as many other Hybretians, that the Empire had betrayed the Hybretians by fleeing, and that Cogan was responsible for the losses in the West. However, at the Siege of Fearna, when the Imperial navy defeated the much larger and technologically advanced Gretian armada, Constantine began to have different feelings for the Admiral, and began to respect him. After the war, Constantine was also part of the Naval Group that secured Iksis. Admiral in Iksis In 245, when Cogan became Governor of Iksis, he specifically requested Constantine to lead the Colonial Navy, which Emperor Llywelyn obliged to. Before and after the Third Pandrosi War, Constantine led Ikisian expeditions to Eudeon to locate supposed Lirrachan colonies, as well as he led the Ikisian naval forces during said intervention. After the sudden death of Admiral Arwyn Cardiff, Constantine was appointed to fill his position after a previous suggestion from Cogan as a potential member of the Admiralty, as well as the pushing of Minister of War Davinica Portia. Category:People Category:Hybretia Category:Kordowyn